


Home is Where the Heart is at Christmas

by Centrifugality



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Kittens, M/M, NSFW, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centrifugality/pseuds/Centrifugality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on a prompt on Tumblr:</p><p>'Tony and Loki playing in the snow and then cuddling with hot chocolate? Eh, eh?'</p><p>Only, a little modified and more sexed up. Because I can't help myself. And it is a wee bit long. =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart is at Christmas

"Stark." An almost sing-song voice called out. 

The male in question had barely a second to swivel around before he had a face full of snow, snow which crumpled and melted on impact and sent icy fingers of water under Tony’s scarf. His eyes zeroed onto his attacker; tall, slim and starkly colourful compared to the pure white snow that surrounded them. 

Loki stuck out like a sore thumb in his typical black get up- with exception of his green scarf- as he stood lazily palming another snow ball. 

Winter was generally the season Tony hibernated, per say, preferring to stay indoors and work on his various inventions while it snowed, hailed and rained. The only reason he was out in this weather was the male who’d just lobbed another icy projectile at him. He ducked this time, the snowball splattering against a nearby tree. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at the fallen snow before he slowly faced Loki, the male a few paces away. 

"Lokes." It was meant as a threat, but it came out on a soft, albeit affectionate, sigh. Who was he to deprave his cheeky lover the chance to frolic in the snow? And Loki did look awfully happy with that wide grin on his face, his cheeks a little rosy and a twinkle in his eye. Tony figured Loki's jubilant disposition well worth a few snowballs, perhaps even frostbite, if it came to that. 

"Yes, Anthony?" Loki answered slowly as his grin turned into one of pure mischief. He was taking small steps back as he scooped up another handful of the delightfully cool snow, rolling it expertly into a compact ball. He knew that Tony was not a fan of winter, but Loki wanted to prove to him that cold weather could be just as fun as hot weather. Just no skinny dipping. 

"You said a walk, not a war…." Tony eyed the third snow ball warily. Up until this point, he had been enjoying their day. They’d been wrapped in each other’s arms all day, Tony tucked quite snugly against Loki's side, not a soul in sight due to the cold weather. That’s because they were smart, Tony thought, but quickly returned his attention to male in front of him. 

"Oh Anthony, are you not the one who is always harping on- incessantly might I add- about how I should do more human things? Are snow ball fights not human?” Loki asked slyly, his grin turning cheekier as he, with bare hands, curled his fingers around his snow ball and held it out to Tony. Damn it, Loki had him. Tony looked down at his feet at the snow before looking back up to Loki, an eyebrow raised and a cocky grin on his lips. Winter had, at one point, had been a favourite of his. When his parents had still been alive that was, snow ball fights had been a tradition, his mother having taught him everything she knew. It wasn't much, but it would hopefully be enough to teach Loki a good lesson or two. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony said as he turned and stooped down, sliding off his gloves and shoving them into a pocket before scooping up some snow for himself. Making a snow ball, somewhat larger then Loki’s, Tony looked back at Loki questioningly. Loki simply grinned, looking a little more like that Loki who’d Tony first met. Which was a good thing. He thought anyway. That Loki was fun. 

"Yes." Loki shifted a little, Tony recognized it as what he called 'come-get-me-and-i'll-fuck-you-over' stance. Tony finished packing in his snow ball, tossing it between his hands. He grinned to himself. Poor Lokes. He really had no idea what was coming. 

"Game on!" Tony spun quickly, whipping his arm around and throwing the ball straight at Loki, the ball making a soft thud as it hit Loki’s forehead. The male blinked, his expression surprised as Tony laughed throatily- head thrown back- watching as the snow got caught on the males eyelashes. 

"Oh, Anthony." Was Tony’s only warning before the God was nearly on him. 

Tony almost squealed as he spun on his heel and high tailed it into the trees, laughing loudly as Loki cursed, chasing after him. 

**  
**

"Oh Gods." Tony groaned as he lay flat on his back, limbs spread out in a pile of snow, a lot of which was also on top of him. "I concede. You win." 

"What was that?" Loki asked as he loomed over Tony, two large snow balls in hand. He looked menacing and yet somewhat childish with snow covering him practically from head to toe, his cheeks flushed and his eyes flashing amusement.

"You win! Please, no more! I think I have snow down my pants." Tony cried out, more for show then anything, as he held up his hands in defeat. Loki grinned, pure happiness radiated from him as he dropped the snow balls, holding out a hand to help Tony up. He knew he could teach Tony to have some fun in the snow, he also knew that Tony’s initial reluctance had been more to do with his past rather than anything else, and he was happy that he’d overcome it. Gods, he adored this male. Human male, as it were, not someone Loki would have ever considered. 

Tony reached up and grasped the hand, only to yank Loki down to him, laughing once again at the shock on Loki’s face as Tony twisted them so he was pressing the male into the snow. 

"You never cease to amaze me, Anthony." Loki sighed softly, a cold hand coming up to cup Tony’s jaw, fingers sliding into his hair. 

"Yes, well, I think I’m getting frostbitten balls from all that bloody snow you dumped down my pants! Let’s go home." Tony said as he kissed Loki’s cold nose affectionately. He was actually loathe to leave Loki's embrace, even to get home to the warmth of a fire and hot chocolate. 

"I believe I can fix that." Loki whispered roughly, the tenor of his voice told Tony that the male was suddenly very serious, with only one thing in mind. The males pulse raced under Tony's finger tips, his eyes were hooded and his tongue swept out to moisten his lips. Tony's eyes widened slightly, but inhibition was soon forgotten as Loki's hand caressed his semi-arousal through his slacks. 

"Gods." Tony shivered at the touch as he was suddenly the one on his back. He grinned, blunt finger tips sliding over the nape of Loki's neck, into his hair and gripping as he tugged the male down for a blistering kiss. There was something about Loki that had him acting like a school boy, all hot and bothered. And so quickly. 

Loki was quick to respond, sweeping aside Tony's attempt at taking charge with a forceful thrust of his tongue and squeeze of Tony's ever growing arousal. 

"Home." Tony gasped roughly. "Now." 

“Hmmm. Yes.” Loki paused for a second to grasp at the foreign word. “Home.”

 

\-----

 

With two mugs of hot chocolate in hand, Loki made his way into the lounge room, the smell of the human beverage had his mouth watering. Tony had set the lounge room up nicely for a night in filled with movies and cuddling before the fire. They hadn't actually touched each other since the heaving petting in the park. And though neither were aroused per say, the air was thick with sexual tension and anticipation. It was delicious. Loki shivered. 

The homiest sound of popcorn came from the kitchen Loki had just left as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he withdrew a small parcel that was carefully wrapped in gold wrapping paper and a red bow adorning the top. He fingered the gift gently, surprised at his own sentiment but glad for the chance to be something- or rather someone- greater than what he’d always thought he simply was. He owed it to Tony. He owed a lot to Tony. He put it back as the male in question come into the room who in one hand held a bowl of steaming popcorn and in the other a somewhat lumpy blanket. He settled down next to Loki, keeping the blanket to one side, commanded JARVIS to dim the lights and quickly grabbed the remote before Loki could. 

"I, um….” Tony paused and looked down at his lap, before gazing at Loki shyly. "I got you something. Well, I got us something, but she is technically yours." 

"She?" Loki said slowly. He had an eyebrow raised, but otherwise his expression was incredibly neutral. Tony grinned, reaching for the blanket and unwrapping it gently, producing a small, black kitten that mewed softly up at Loki, her yellow eyes staring at the God fearlessly. 

"A kitten?" Loki said incredulously, Tony’s expression dropped immediately. Loki’s heart and gut twisted at the sight. Loki’s expression failed to change for a few seconds, his heart may have even stopped too as he stared at the tiny creature.

"Well, yeah." Tony said as he brought the kitten to his chest, giving her a good rub. Loki quickly reached out to hold her, Tony relinquishing his hold reluctantly, but grinned none the less. Loki held up the animal to inspect it as something shiny was dangling from the kitten’s collar catching his eye. He brought the cat closer, which instantly snuggled into his chest and set to purring as loudly as she could. He liked that. A lot. He fingered the shiny object.

"A key?" 

"Yeah." 

"You want me to….?” 

"Yeah." Tony said, his expression turned incredibly soft and vulnerable. 

"Helya." 

"Excuse me?" The loving expression vanished, confusion replacing it. 

"It is the name of my daughter who presides over the fallen. I believe this one is going to be even more troublesome then her." Loki nodded down to the kitten snuggled in his chest who peered up at Loki with one open eye, mischievousness clear. 

"Is that a yes?" Tony asked hopefully. 

"Yes Anthony, it is." Tony was kissing Loki tenderly before the words were even out of his mouth, Loki’s free hand sliding into his pocket before he pulled back. 

"I have something for you too." Loki said very, very seriously. 

"What?" Tony said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Loki is being sentimental?" 

"Shut it Stark, or you won’t receive your gift." Loki growled playfully. 

Tony instantly settled back, looking a lot like a puppy with those swirling brown eyes. Loki could see him wagging his tail, tongue lolling out of his mouth happily. He pressed the gift into Tony’s hand, a blush actually creeping up into his cheeks before he looked away, waiting for Tony to unwrap it. Which the male did quickly, but carefully. 

Loki didn’t hear anything expect for Tony’s breathing, but he was too afraid to look up so instead kept on petting his new kitten. Helya. It would definitely fit. He wondered if Tony knew about the sentimentality of kittens is Asgard? It was probably a coincidence. 

"Lolo." Tony breathed, using that dreaded nick name as he stared down at his gift. It was a small golden apple, tucked nicely into a red velvet lined box. He knew exactly what it was, it was Loki’s way of saying ‘spend forever with me’.

"Anthony. Will you also move in with me?” Loki said slowly, setting a disgruntled Helya down onto the ground before cupping Tony’s hand and face. 

"Does this mean….?” Words failed him. He swallowed before whispering. "What I think it does?" 

"Yes. We can be together, infinitely, if we choose. But, I warn you Anthony, think on it before you-" 

"Yes!" Tony said as he leant closer to Loki, peppering his face and neck with hot kisses. He stopped to look into Loki’s green orbs and sighed. "Gods. Yes." 

"As long as you’re-" 

"YES! Gods, Loki, yes!" Tony said impatiently. "This is, by far, the best gift you could have ever given to me!” 

“We’re not done yet. As I recall, I had some frostbite to attend to." Loki’s tongue was shoving into Tony’s mouth before he could catch a breath, but soon he was shifting himself so he settled into Loki’s lap and wrapped his legs around the male’s waist. One of Loki's hands settled on Tony's erection though his pants, kneading and rubbing gently. Tony could feel Loki’s arousal already rigid and prodding against him as he tried to manoeuvre Loki onto his back. But the god was having none of it. Instead Tony’s sweater and shirt were suddenly all but gone, Loki’s was gone soon after and then they were naked, panting and sweating like it was the first time and there was no tomorrow.

Loki’s cock rubbed unmercifully against Tony’s as he hovered over him, Tony’s lips were around a nipple and sucking hard as Loki’s deft fingers found and prodded at Tony’s entrance. Tony was twisting his arm to wrap a hand around both of their erections, a firm hold that had Loki’s fingers working him extra quickly with some help of some magicked lube. Loki’s eyes were wide and bright, surely reflecting the pressing need that Tony’s expressed as he settled back onto the tip of Loki’s cock. 

“Tony…” Loki warned, feeling like Tony wasn’t nearly ready enough, but was cut off by his own wild groan. Tony had sunk down onto Loki in that brief moment of his distraction, impaling himself so completely that they were both a little dizzy. 

Loki’s fingers dug into Tony’s flesh with such strength that bruising already appeared, but Tony barely felt it, actually revelled at the fact that Loki could leave his mark to easily on him. He was hot. And needy. 

“Loki….” Tony peered down at Loki from behind hooded eyelids, his fingernails sunk into the flesh on the male’s chest. It was all the encouragement Loki needed before he lifted Tony off him, brought his own hips back down before slamming Tony down on his upward thrust. Such a move had them both crying out, but soon it was just a blur of sweaty bodies sliding gracefully against each other, moans and groans only just expressing the sheer, carnal pleasure the two were experiencing and a poor Helya's innocent 'meowph' from the floor. 

Loki could feel Tony’s body quickening already, muscles clenching and tensing as his climax drew near. Loki’s wasn’t too far off either, his thigh and stomach muscles flickering and quivering under pale skin. He was flipping them over suddenly, hooking both of Tony’s legs over his forearms before slamming into the human with normally leashed strength. This only made Tony cry out louder, wiggle and arch more.

“Oh Gods….” Loki gasped as white lights flickered across his vision and heat seared through his loins. He dropped Tony's legs as he scooped his arms under Tony’s shoulders, holding them chest to chest, hips jerking as he came with an almost painful sounding. “I love you!”

Tony came at the first sound of Loki’s gasp, arms anchored firmly around Loki’s shoulders, face pressed into the males neck as he shouted out his own climax.

It was really hard to tell how long they lay there for, panting and snuggling. What seemed to bring back both of them was a confused ‘meowph’ from the foot of the couch. Helya the kitten sat on the arm, peering at them curiously with her head tilted to the side.

“Oh Gods. She saw that. She saw all of that!” Tony groaned, letting his head drop back to Loki’s chest. “She’s just a child!”

“She is simply a kitten, my love.” The male underneath him chuckled, hoping that Tony missed the small slip. It wasn’t really a slip, it was a test to see if Tony had heard his earlier passion driven confession.

“I love you too by the way.” Tony breathed softly as he brushed his lips against Loki’s. Loki blushed. He’d never said anything remotely sentimental before. Ever. And now he was using the L word. “Lokes, how come you were so stunned when I gave you Helya?”

Loki sighed, curling Tony into him even tighter.

“Because it is the traditional courting gift a gentleman in Asgard gives to his intended partner, or rather bride, in more conventional situations.” Loki answered softly. He continued, even softer. “Upon marriage.”

"Oh.” Tony sighed, stunned himself now. He could understand Loki’s initial surprise. He grinned and kissed Loki quickly. “Well. Merry Christmas babe." 

"Merry Christmas, my love." 

Unfortunately, there was no hot chocolate to be had that Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Much appreciated. I am studying creative writing at University and find that being able to write my own stuff here helps with the problem that I have to write what they want there.
> 
> Take a gander at my Tumblr, if you have some time. You'll find me under the same URL as this: centrifugality. 
> 
> I am doing all the proof reading and beta'ing myself so please forgive any mistakes. If you would like to help me out, I would love you forever. =D
> 
> Much love! 
> 
> Cent~  
> 


End file.
